When The Bough Breaks
by NatesMama
Summary: Booth and Brennan discover one very big and very dangerous roadblock in their road to happily ever after.
1. The Girl in Question

I don't know what I am thinking, starting another long story when I have others that need attention as well. (I am working on the next chapter of Never Too Old, for those who are reading it) But this one wouldn't leave me alone, so here we are. This one is set mid-season 5, but obviously not canon as there is an established B&B relationship. (At least, for now, it's not canon…)

I am hoping to be able to make this one a long, multi-chapter but we'll see how it goes.

As always, I do not own Bones. But since Christmas is coming, you never know what I'll find in my stocking.

* * *

Chapter One: The Girl in Question

Brian Flannigan was never one to shy away when presented with a challenge. When he gazed upon the lovely visage of Dr. Temperance Brennan at the American Journal of Anthropology's awards dinner, he wasted no time in striding to her side and introducing himself.

"Dr. Brennan? I'm honored to finally meet you! I'm Dr. Brian Flannigan, professor of anthropology at Georgetown." He smiled what he thought was his most charming smile and offered his hand.

Brennan looked at his face for half a beat before taking his hand and returning his greeting. "Dr. Flannigan. It's nice to meet you. How are you enjoying the dinner?" She tried to remain cordial, but the man's pseudo-charm smile was giving her the creeps.

"Until now, not as much. But things are looking up. You look ravishing this evening, Temperance." Flannigan couldn't help but use her first name, trying to establish some report with her.

"It's Dr. Brennan, and thank you." She scanned the crowd, looking desperately for her date to save her. "If you'll excuse me, Dr. Flannigan…" She tried to extricate herself from his penetrating stare. It was seriously unnerving her.

"Oh. But Dr. Brennan, I was hoping to get your thoughts on the journal article about identification by gait analysis and photogammetry. I thought it was fascinating." Flannigan affixed a hopeful smile as Brennan nodded, still trying to find a way to get away from the overbearing doctor.

"Ordinarily I would be interested in talking about that topic, Dr. Flannigan, but I am looking for my date." Brennan stepped to her left to put some distance between them.

"Really? If a beautiful woman such as yourself were my date I would never leave your side."

"Luckily for me I am an independent woman and as such I don't require constant hovering. However, my date has gone to get us some drinks. He should be back soon." Brennan breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a tall figure with two champagne glasses headed their way. "In fact, here he comes."

Flannigan turned to take in whatever flinty little intellectual Brennan had saddled herself with for the evening. To his utter shock, a very large and very handsome man was striding towards them, smiling charmingly at the beautiful doctor at his side.

"There you are, Bones! I thought you were hiding from me." Booth handed Brennan her glass and clinked his against it with a laugh. "Drink up, the evening is young!"

Brennan grinned in amusement and relief. "I wondered where you had gotten to, Booth. I was thinking you ditched me for the blonde at the bar who was hitting on you earlier."

Booth shook his head, dazzled by the happy gleam in Brennan's eyes as she looked at him. "Yeah, no thanks. She was a barracuda. I prefer a more subtle, slower approach in my women."

"Oh, you mean like five years of the slow approach?" She couldn't help but laugh.

Flannigan watched the exchange with inward disdain. Obviously, this man was more than just an escort for Dr. Brennan. The easy way they interacted, teasing and laughing, spoke of a deeper relationship than just an acquaintance.

Brennan realized that Dr. Flannigan wasn't going to go away without an introduction, so she turned to him while laying a hand on her date's arm. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Booth, this is Dr. Brian Flannigan, he is a professor at Georgetown. Dr. Flannigan, this is my partner, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Booth shook the man's hand, immediately seeing the glint of jealousy in his eyes. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Flannigan."

"And you as well, Agent Booth. I do have to ask, though…'Bones'? Seems like an odd nickname." Flannigan thought that it was not only odd, but downright insulting.

"Oh, don't mind him." Brennan smiled at Booth again, looking at Booth while answering. "It's a term of endearment. It took awhile, but it's definitely grown on me."

"You love it and you know it, Bones." Booth wrapped an arm around her waist, making a silent statement that the other man did not miss.

"Yes, well…I will leave you to your evening, Dr. Brennan. As I said, it was an honor to meet you. Maybe we can convince you to guest lecture sometime this semester?" Flannigan glanced at Booth before turning his hopeful gaze to Brennan.

"Maybe, I'll check my schedule and see what I can do. It was nice to meet you, too Dr."

Shaking Booth's outstretched hand, Flannigan nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Brennan. Nice to meet you as well, Agent Booth. Enjoy your evening." With a nod, he turned away, heading to the bar.

Booth ran his hand up and down Brennan's back, watching Flannigan leave with a thoughtful expression. "That guy gives me the creeps, Bones."

Brennan shook her head. "Alpha male. He's just impressed to meet the foremost authority in forensic anthropology. Can he help it if he was dazzled?"

As he usually was when Brennan showed her amusing side, Booth was floored. "Very funny, Bones." He grabbed her empty glass and placed it on a nearby table. "And now that you've got some booze into you, how about a dance?"

"Good idea."

Across the room, sitting at the bar Brian Flannigan watched Brennan and Booth dance with an undisguised scowl. _'Why is it that when I finally meet the woman of my dreams, she's already with some loser? Could I be more unlucky?'_ he thought. _'No matter. I know that a simple cop isn't giving her what she needs. We'll see how dedicated they are to each other soon enough.'_ Turning back to the bar, he struck up a conversation with the blonde sitting next to him.


	2. In The Dark

Okay, so…you know where this is probably going. Or do you? ;) By the way, this is definitely an M-rated chapter. If you're underage, turn back now.

I don't own Bones. See previous notes on the matter.

* * *

Chapter Two: In The Dark

There were certain noises that made Seeley Booth's heart swell. His son, Parker, when he laughed. The thwack of a hockey stick on a puck just before it flies into the net. The cheering of a crowd and the slap of pads during a great football game. And Temperance Brennan giggling.

That's right. Bones giggling.

The first time he heard it, he was licking a path up her naked thigh, heading for his own personal Heaven. It was the first time they made love, and he was intent on making a good impression. A _very good_ impression. The unfamiliar sound started out quiet and breathy…and quickly turned into a hearty chuckle as he moved his tongue in circles on the soft, fragrant skin above her knee.

"Booooth! Stop that!" Brennan couldn't contain the laugh bubbling up. "It tickles!"

Booth looked up at her from between her thighs, eyebrow quirked in amusement. "Temperance Brennan is ticklish? Oh, this is good intel to have…." He took no mercy, continuing to run his warm tongue along her skin, watching her intently. "I wonder where else I can go to get the same reaction…"

"Seriously, Booth…I can't stand being tickled! Please, I'll do anything if you-" Brennan had to stop when all the air rushed from her lungs as Booth moved from her inner thighs to what lie between them. "Mmmmm….okay, that's….oh. Oh God, Booth…."

Now that they had been together for a few months, Booth was well acquainted with where Bones was the most ticklish, and had even developed a system of where to hit those spots and when. He loved to laugh during sex, and found that Brennan loved it as well, no matter how much she protested.

At the moment, however, all Booth's attention was centered on her face. She had her eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly, panting and moaning with desire. He was fairly certain that she had no idea she had just told him she loved him as he entered her, but he couldn't get his body to stop and analyze the situation. His hips seemed to be moving on their own, independent of the rest of his body. He acquiesced to the electricity shooting through the lower half of his body and leaned down to rest his forehead on hers as he made love to her, willing her silently to open her eyes so he could watch her as she came. It was one of his all-time favorite things to watch and he wasn't going to miss it this time.

Brennan felt his forehead touch hers and knew what he wanted. She also knew that he had heard her passionate declaration of love as soon as he joined them, but she didn't care right now. Booth was pressing forward, hitting the exact right spot inside her that made her whole body light up like fireworks, and she only wanted to revel in the feeling of being made love to by the man she loved. When she felt the orgasm begin to build to a crescendo, she willed her eyes open to look deeply into his beautiful brown ones. She knew he loved to watch her, and she loved to give that to him.

"Please, Booth…" she whispered desperately. "Right there, baby. I'm almost there…I love you, I love you!" The orgasm hit her full force and she couldn't hold her eye contact any longer. Her head flew back, exposing her long, slender neck which Booth began nuzzling as she came down from her peak. "Whew." Brennan smiled at him as she wrapped her legs more tightly around his slim waist and urged him on, loving him more for waiting for her against his own body's urging. "Come for me, Seeley…let go, baby." She was whispering softly in his ear as he continued to nuzzle her. "I love you, Booth. I always have….let go. Let go."

The combination of her words, her eyes and her body tightening around him sent him careening over the edge, face buried in her neck as he gasped his own declarations of love. "God, Bones…I love you so much."

"I know." Brennan continued to run her fingers through the short hair on the back of his neck as his breathing returned to normal and he regrouped. "Took you long enough to say it, though."

Booth's head shot up and he took in her self-satisfied smile in shock. "What?"

"You heard me, Booth. I've always known you loved me, even after that ridiculous "in a professional, atta-girl kind of way" codicil you added after you told me the first time. I was just waiting for you to tell me properly so I could reciprocate." She continued to run her long, slender fingers through his hair as she explained. "But since we began sleeping together, I started to get tired of waiting. And something Pops said to me has been plaguing my mind as well."

Even as his mind was whirling, trying to wrap itself around the fact that his Bones loved him…was *in love* with him, her last statement stuck out like a sore thumb. "Pops? My Pops? What did he say to you?"

Brennan smiled at his concern. "Relax, Booth. He was very helpful. He reminded me that life is short, that is all goes by so fast. And he's right." She kissed him gently, enjoying the mingling of their tastes. "I am not anxious to live another day with you not knowing that I love you. It's not logical."

Suddenly feeling more ridiculously happy than he had in his entire life, Booth chuckled and flipped them over so she rested on his chest. "Well, far be it from me to stop you from being logical." He sobered for a moment, taking in her beautiful face. "I do love you, Bones. I always will."

"I know, Booth. And even though you can't really foresee the future with any real certainty, I am comfortable in saying that I love you and always will, as well." Brennan laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Time to get on with forever, Booth."

"I completely agree, Bones. Completely."


	3. Time Bomb

Well, I've never been inspired enough to write three chapters in 24 hours. I guess this one is just itching to get out.

No smut this time…this time. Just some story establishment.

Anyone figure out the chapter titles yet? Yeah? I knew you would, ladies.

I don't own Bones. But I do have about 150 pairs of striped socks, so there's that.

* * *

Chapter Three: Time Bomb

FBI Agent Peyton Perotta had not been on such an enjoyable date in a very long time. The man sitting across from her was witty, intelligent and handsome. He paid attention when she spoke, and seemed to be genuinely interested in what she had to say. However, she had spent most of the date talking about herself, and wanted to know more about him.

"So, Brian…you've said that you're a scientist. What field is your specialty?" Since meeting the doctor at the Royal Diner earlier that week, they had talked on the phone a few times but Peyton had yet to find out what he did specifically for a living.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist. I teach at Georgetown." Flannigan smiled at the woman in front of him, struggling to act as though he cared. With a little investigation and some serious googling, he had discovered that Agent Perotta had worked with Dr. Brennan's team a few times and seemed to be the stealthiest way to keep in the loop. "I know, it sounds boring."

Perotta was genuinely surprised. "Oh, no! Not at all! Actually, I've had the honor of working with a forensic anthropologist a few times on cases. I assume you've heard of Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

Finnegan fixed a shocked look on his face, using every bit of the acting classes he had taken in college. "Dr. Brennan! Really? I can't believe you've worked with her! She's amazing, the best in the field. I had forgotten she worked with the FBI."

"Yes, she really is very gifted. I can honestly say that it would be harder to get convictions without her and her team's hard work."

"Are you her partner at the bureau?" Brian knew he was going to have to tread delicately with this next fact-finding mission. He knew, from his source at the FBI, that Agent Perotta had once had more than a passing interest in Dr. Brennan's actual partner.

"Um, no." Perotta shook her head, uncomfortable with any discussion of Booth since he and Dr. Brennan had officially quit lying to themselves and everyone else about being "just partners". She didn't want to offer any personal information that was none of her date's business. Despite their sometimes-contentious relationship, Perotta respected Brennan and liked Booth. She didn't want to step on any toes. "I've only worked with Dr. Brennan when her regular partner was unavailable."

"Really." Finnegan continued to pretend he had no idea what she was talking about. "What circumstances would precipitate replacing her partner?"

Perotta was becoming increasingly uneasy with the topic at hand. "Well, that's not really important. Agent Booth very rarely needs replacing." Deciding to change the subject, Peyton continued. "So, I imagine that molding young minds in such a rarified specialty must be very rewarding."

"It is. I love my work. Although I try to get involved with overseas digs once in awhile, I rarely get called away from teaching, and I like it that way." Brian knew an intentional change of subject when he heard it, and resigned himself to having to endure another dinner or two with the irritating woman across from him. He knew, however, that the endgame would be entirely worth it.

"It's nice to find that the work you do is the work you love, isn't it?" Peyton nodded in solidarity.

"It really is. Loving what you do is important." Brian raised his glass to Peyton, smiling tightly. "So, will you be indulging in dessert, Peyton?"

~*~

When the bright morning light hit her face, Brennan could only groan. Booth had kept her up half the night making love, and while she wasn't complaining the last case had been rough and since it was Saturday she just wanted to sleep the day away. Since they had been dating, Booth insisted that she spend weekends with him unless they were working a case. And since he didn't complain when she wanted to work on her writing for a few hours during that time, she couldn't say no to him. Besides, their weekends almost always included Parker, and she simply couldn't resist the younger Booth's charm. This weekend, however, Parker was camping with his Boy Scout troop, so they had the entire two days to themselves.

Running her arm across the bed, Brennan realized that Booth wasn't on his side. In fact, his pillow felt cold…which meant that he had been up for awhile. She sat up and listened, finally hearing humming coming from the kitchen area. The clinking of dishes and pans verified her suspicion that Booth was currently making them breakfast. Lying back on her pillows, she realized that for the first time in a very long time, she was completely and utterly content. Happy, even. She had a wonderful, fulfilling job that she loved, a man she loved who loved her back and absolutely nothing in the world to complain about. Life was really, really good. She was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of knocking at her front door.

Booth had just finished flipping Brennan's egg-white omelette when someone started knocking on the door. "Hang on, I'm coming!" he yelled, taking the pan off the burner and wiping his hands on a towel as he headed for the door. He checked the peephole and sighed.

"Hi Angela. Come on in." Booth held the door for Brennan's best friend, who waltzed in and looked around hopefully.

"Good morning tall, dark and federal! Where's Bren? I need to talk to her." Leaning up, Angela placed a quick kiss on Booth's cheek. "Mmmm…you smell good!"

Laughing, Booth led Angela into the kitchen so he could finish breakfast. "Thanks, Ang. Bones is still sleeping. Can I interest you in something to eat?"

"Wow. Yummy to look at, good in bed and good in the kitchen. You're making things harder for all other men, Booth." Angela smiled devilishly and patted him on the back.

"Alright, Angela. Whatever you say. Hey, why don't you go get Bones up? Her breakfast is almost ready, and I can throw an omelette on for you while you get her lazy ass out of bed."

"Done! Keep _everything_ warm for me!" Leering at Booth's shirtless physique, Angela traipsed out of the room, heading for the hallway to the bedroom.

Brennan had heard Angela's voice and was already up and getting dressed when her friend barged into the bedroom. "Up and at 'em, gorgeous!" Angela took in Brennan's current state of undress and giggled. "Nice breasts, Bren. No wonder Booth can't keep his hands off them."

"Good morning, Angela. Quit ogling me." She pulled her shirt over her head and walked into the en suite bathroom. "What are you doing here so early? Shouldn't you still be sleeping your Friday night off?"

Angela pretended to be offended by Brennan's insinuation. "Who, me? Why, I would never overindulge like that! I am a good girl."

Brennan laughed around her toothbrush, spitting the excess toothpaste into the sink. "Sure, Ang. I believe you." Wiping her mouth, she went back into the bedroom. "So, seriously, what is going on?"

Angela took a deep breath and said what she came to say all at once. "!"

"What!?" Brennan sat down heavily on the bed, gaping at Angela. "You're not sure who the father is?"

"Oh, of course that's the part you would pick up on." She sat down next to Brennan, leaning her head on her shoulder. "But yes, I am not sure. I have been sleeping with Wendell, but we don't really have any kind of commitment, and a little more than a month ago I was hanging out at Founding Fathers and this gorgeous man came up and started buying me drinks…next thing you know we were having sex in his car."

"Well, while picking up random strangers is a little dangerous, I can understand the feeling of needing sexual release. You didn't do anything wrong, Ang. And a baby! That's good news, isn't it?" Brennan struggled to comfort her friend, something she was not very good at but tried very hard to master.

Angela sniffed, trying not to cry. "Yeah, babies are good. I just wish I didn't have to confess this whole thing to Wendell. He's going to be so hurt."

"But you said that you didn't make a commitment. Was he not agreeable to that?"

Sighing, Angela ignored the question. "I mean, don't you think that Booth would be devastated if you told him you'd done something like that?"

Brennan paled at the comparison. "Ang! Of course he would! But we have a committed relationship. We love each other. Maybe someday we might even-"

"What, Bren? Get married?"

Brennan smiled softly. "Maybe. You never know. I've never had a reason to get married before. Now I think that I do."

Outside the room, in the hall, Booth listened to the conversation with shock. He couldn't decide which piece of information had him reeling more…that Angela was pregnant, possibly by some random guy, or that Bones was feeling receptive to the idea of marrying him. He decided that the former was the more important news to focus on right now.

Entering the bedroom, Booth regarded the women with a smile. "You two finish your hen party yet? Breakfast is getting cold."

Angela wiped her eyes and stood. "Oh, you know I'm starving! Besides, since you were listening outside the door you also know that I'm eating for two, so bring it on!" She walked out of the room, leaving the partners to regard each other carefully. Booth decided to break the building tension.

"Someday, Bones. Someday. No pressure. Okay?" He held out his hand to her with a soft smile.

"Deal. I love you." Brennan took his hand and let him lead her to the kitchen.


	4. Damage

Originally I was going to start to get case-heavy here, but considering how I decided to send this story, a mix of B&B and the case seemed to make more sense.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites, especially Nyre the Black Rose, who is quickly becoming my fan fic go-to buddy.

I don't own Bones. *sigh*

* * *

Chapter Four: Damage

It wasn't often that Brennan found herself perplexed. Well, at least about her job. She was still learning to figure out actual living people, better than she used to thanks to Booth. But when it came to bones and using them to determine how a person died, she was the absolute best. So the conundrum she was facing with this particular set of bones in front of her was distressing.

They had recovered these particular bones in a parking lot in Maryland. They had been laid out in their anatomically correct placement, aside from missing the teeth, but were absolutely picked clean. Even the ground underneath them had been doused with some kind of disinfectant…the concrete was pristine. The skeleton had been deliberately stripped of all flesh and muscle, and by someone who knew what they were doing. At this point, all Brennan had been able to determine was that the bones belonged to a woman, between the ages of 30 and 35, approximately 167 centimeters. She was Caucasian and had never given birth. Other than that…nothing. Even more upsetting was that Hodgins had not been able to recover a single particulate, not even to determine the composition of the water used to clean the bones. Jack said that it was almost as if they had been cleaned with bottled water, but none he could identify. Even common bottled water left some kind of signature, but this water was composed of nothing more than hydrogen and oxygen.

Brennan was so absorbed in staring at the body in front of her that she never heard the security beeper as Booth ascended the forensic platform. He stood behind her and to her right, just watching her inspect the bones. Booth would never admit it out loud, but he found the way she did this part of her job incredibly erotic. Her eyes would narrow, her forehead taking on that cute crinkle he loved so much, and the bending over….oh, man. When that perfect bottom was facing his way he usually had to start reciting hockey stats just to keep from being embarrassed. But right now all Booth was feeling was frustration. He knew from the lack of text messages that Bones had found nothing else to add to their already-stalled investigation.

"Bones?" He said softly, not wanting to startle her. "Got anything at all?"

Brennan didn't jump; she had felt Booth's presence as soon as he started staring at her ass. As if she didn't know he did that on a regular basis…even before they started seeing each other naked. "No, I wish I could say I did." She turned on a sigh, taking in Booth's appearance for the first time today. He had an early morning meeting with Cullen and had been out of the apartment before she left the shower this morning. Smiling, she noticed that he was wearing the tie and socks she had bought him on a whim for his birthday earlier that month. The tie was red with yellow swirls and the socks were red and yellow striped with shades of grey. And he was wearing them with a dark grey three-piece suit. As always, he looked incredibly put-together. And sexy. She didn't know why he had started wearing vests, but she definitely approved. And knowing his wardrobe as well as she did, she was sure that the vest had a deep red back. When he inevitably took off his jacket, he looked gorgeous. She tamped down the sexual pull she always felt when in Booth's direct vicinity and shook her head again. "It's almost like we had handled the bones here. There is absolutely nothing on them, Booth. Nothing."

Booth threw his jacket on a nearby table and sank into the chair by Hodgins' work station. "Not even anything from the bug man?"

"Hodgins literally went over the bones with a fine-toothed comb and found absolutely nothing. Not even dust. I-" Suddenly, a thought occurred to Brennan. "Booth! If those bones had been sitting in that lot for any amount of time they would have had to have at least pollen from the nearby field on them!"

"Right, so…" Booth rolled his hand at her in a 'continue' gesture.

"Didn't you say that the FBI got an anonymous call about the bones being there?"

"Yeah, they said they didn't want to get involved, just wanted to report them there." Booth was starting to see where she was going with her train of thought. "So, if the caller wasn't involved, it would make sense that the bones would have at least something on them from sitting out in the lot….but since there wasn't, the call had to have come immediately as the bones were placed! Which means that either the caller saw whoever did it, or was the person who left them there! Bones, you're a genius!" Booth jumped up and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I know that, Booth." But she couldn't keep the grin of triumph off her face. Finally, something to go on.

"I'm calling the FBI techs to send over the audio so Angela can analyze it. Where is she, anyway?" Booth flipped his phone open and looked towards the artist's office, seeing no lights.

"Bathroom. She's been there most of the morning. Morning sickness." Brennan shook her head. "I tried to help her, but she kicked me out. Believe it or not, I think she's embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? Why?" Booth held the phone to his ear, waiting for Marcus at the FBI tech facility to pick up.

"Because she's pregnant and doesn't know who the father is." Brennan shook her head. "People make mistakes all the time, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, it's not like we would judge her, we're family."

Booth nodded and kissed her on the head. "You're right, Bones. Family." He turned slightly when he began speaking in the phone, asking Marcus to send the audio files to Angela. Getting the response he wanted, he closed his phone and headed for the bathrooms.

"Booth! Where are you going?"

"Bathrooms. I'm going to check on Angela. Be right back."

Booth tapped lightly on the women's bathroom door and waited for a response. "It's occupied!" He heard Angela's weak voice call. "Please use the bathroom upstairs!"

"Ang? It's Booth. Can I get you something? Some water?" He peeked in the door and saw Angela lying against the wall, head in her shaking hands.

"Booth, please leave me alone. I don't want any help. Your girlfriend should have told you that." Angela sounded a lot angrier than she actually was; she just wasn't relishing having the gorgeous FBI man see her looking so bad.

Ignoring her plea and stepping into the small room, Booth leaned against the wall and slid down to sit next to Angela. He reached over and took her limp hand in his, rubbing the knuckles and speaking softly. "Ang, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Morning sickness is a part of being pregnant. It's a miracle, even if it doesn't feel like one right now."

Angela sniffed and turned her head to lean on Booth's shoulder. "I lied to Bren about having morning sickness. I'm not pregnant. Not anymore."

Booth held his immediate reaction in check and managed to keep it to a sigh. "What happened?"

"I was spotting yesterday so I went to the doctor. She said I lost the baby." She shook her head and wiped her nose with the toilet paper she was holding. "I don't know why I'm so upset; it solves my problem, doesn't it?"

Booth reached his arm around and pulled Angela against him. "I'm so sorry, babe. I really am." His heart broke as a single tear traced down her cheek. "You have every right to be sad. You lost a baby, no matter how small it was. I would be worried if you weren't upset, knowing you. You need to grieve, and it's okay."

Angela nodded and sat up. "I know you're right, I just-" She sniffed again and tried to stand. "Okay, I'm pulling myself together and going back to work."

Booth stood as well and grabbed Angela, pulling her into his arms. "Don't. Go home. In fact, go to our place and get into our bed. Relax, take a nap and wait for us to get home. I'll cook something fattening and unhealthy for dinner, we'll make fun of Bones for eating rabbit food and we'll watch a stupid comedy movie. Then, we'll talk."

Surprisingly, Angela laughed. "Seriously, Booth…if Bren ever dumps you I call dibs."

Booth grinned and started to leave so she could clean herself up."You got it, baby."


	5. Benediction

Thanks again for the lovely reviews. Hopefully I can get this story moving along more before the end of the year. Thanks for sticking with me.

Usual disclaimer….I don't own Bones….blah, blah, blah…

* * *

Chapter Five~Benediction

The next morning, Angela, Booth and Brennan all sat in Angela's office, listening to the 911 call that was made after their current Jane Doe was dropped unceremoniously in a deserted parking lot.

_Dispatcher: 911, what is your emergency?_

_Caller: There is a dead body in the parking lot at the old abandoned strip mall right across from the Monocacy Battlefield. _

_Dispatcher: Sir, are you sure that the person is dead?_

_Caller: Absolutely. There's nothing there but…bones._

_Dispatcher: Bones?_

_Caller: No! Not bones! (sharp intake of breath and heavy breathing can be heard) A skeleton. Dead person. There's nothing else left of her._

_Dispatcher: Alright sir, I will send a unit out. Could I have your name, please?_

_Caller: No. Thanks._

_Caller disconnects call_

Booth stared off into space, taking in the information the call had provided. Aside from the specificity of the location and the callers almost unnatural calm, there was something else…something intangible that Booth couldn't grasp quite yet that should have stood out as well. Deciding to let it sink in and think about it later, he turned to his companions.

"Well, Bones…what do you think? Think this guy is the killer?"

Brennan nodded. "He's definitely suspicious. He didn't seem the least bit bothered by the fact that he found a dead body. Most people would be upset, at the very least."

"Anything else?" Booth waited to see if Brennan picked up on the one clue that told him they had just listened to the voice of the killer.

Thinking hard as she read the call's transcript, nothing seemed to stick out to Brennan. She knew that Booth had heard something, she just wasn't sure what. "I know you think there's something else…I just can't see it. Sorry."

"S'okay, Bones. It was subtle." Booth pointed to the line in the transcript that caught his attention. "See here? He referred to the body as "her". Most people either say "it" or "him" when they don't know the sex. He knew, because he killed her."

"Oh! I can't believe I missed that!" Brennan smiled at Booth, impressed as always by his investigative skills. "Very good, Booth. At least now we know what he sounds like."

"Actually.." Angela finally chimed in, "He was using a voice synthesizer. It lowered the pitch of his voice just enough to change it and make it unidentifiable."

"Dammit." Booth looked skyward, wondering if they were ever going to get a break in this case. Suddenly, as if he willed it, Angela's computer beeped.

"Look! We have an ID!" Angela turned the screen towards them. "Mary Margaret Cunningham, age 31. Missing four weeks. Last seen at…oh, wow."

"What, Ang?" Brennan strained to see the screen.

"The American Journal of Anthropology's awards dinner. Didn't you guys go to that shindig?"

Booth had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Bones. Look at her picture. Does she look the least bit familiar?"

Brennan took in the blonde woman's features, willing her mind back to that night. "Oh. Oh God, Booth! It's the woman who was hitting on you at the bar!"

Booth and Brennan looked at each other in shock. "Jesus. We could have been the last people to see her alive." The sick feeling Booth was feeling was turning into a churning in his gut, and all his internal danger alarms were going crazy.

"She hit on Booth? No wonder you remember her." Angela knew this was no time to get cheeky, but the idea of another woman hitting on Booth in Brennan's presence brought to mind all different kids of ass-kicking scenarios. "Good thing you're her alibi, Booth."

"Not funny, Angela." Booth glared at the artist, not even the least bit amused.

After extracting a promise from Angela to join them later for lunch, Booth and Brennan headed to her office to make some calls about getting a guest list from the banquet. They needed to speak to as many attendees as possible, in case someone had seen something important.

"Well, I know of at least one person I can call right now." Brennan commented as they sat down on her sofa with their notes. "That professor from Georgetown, Flannigan. He was at the bar after he left us. Maybe he spoke with Ms. Cunningham after you did."

"Good call, Bones. Give him a ring." Booth jotted the man's name down on their list. "Just over the phone, though. If you need to speak in person, I'm going with you."

"Booth, I can take care of myself." Her natural protest popped out unbidden. "But…you're probably right. Interviewing potential suspects is your job. Sorry."

Grinning, Booth surreptitiously kissed her on the lips, checking to make sure they didn't have an audience. "Don't ever change, Bones. I love your alpha female tendencies."

Leaning in for another kiss, Brennan agreed. "I really can't blame you. As an alpha male yourself, you would only be attracted to the alpha female of the species. Anything less would be unchallenging for you as a mate."

"I love it when you talk squinty, Bones. It gets me hot."

"That's why I do it, Booth. I am a genius, you know."

"Oh, I know. Believe me, I know."


	6. Author's Note 162010

**Author's Note:**

**I am putting this story on hiatus for right now. Honestly, I lost the thread of where I wanted to go with it and I'm not sure I can get it back. I will update it as soon as I have an idea as to where I want it to go.**

**I'm sorry for leaving you hanging and I appreciate all the lovely reviews. Cheers.**


End file.
